The invention relates to a safety gate and particularly to but not exclusively limited to a safety gate used to confine a child or animal in a particular area.
A known safety gate comprises a U-shaped frame having a first arm and a second arm joined by a body. The U-shaped fame is adapted to be mounted substantially upright across a space between two opposite surfaces. The frame has an opening between the arms and the body which opening allows passage through the space. A gate part is pivotally mounted on the U frame, in such a way that it can close off the opening to prevent access therethough. The safety gate also comprises a fixed keep on the frame and fixed actuating member on the gate part. The safety gate is adapted so that the lifting of the gate part lifts the actuating member from the keep allowing subsequent opening of the gate part. Afterwards, the person can close the gate part, lifting the gate part as they do so that the actuating member can move back into the keep. In the closed state access through the space is prevented. The opening of the gate is intended to be straightforward for adults but not possible for young children.
A problem with the known safety gate is that the gate part need only be lifted relative to the U frame to allow opening thereof A straightforward opening action can soon be learnt by a child.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved safety gate.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a safety gate comprising a frame and a gate part pivotally mountedxe2x80x94on the frame, the frame adapted to be mounted across a space between walls or the like, and defining an opening which a person can move through, the gate part being arranged to close off the opening, the gate part or the frame comprising a latch engagable with a keep on the other of the gate part or the frame, the safety gate also comprising an engaging means arranged so as lo engage the frame with the gate part whereby the latch can be moved out of the keep and the gate part subsequently moved to disengage the gate part from the frame so that the gate part can be moved relative to the frame so as to open up the opening.
Such an arrangement means that to open the gate part it must be unlatched from the frame and then separately disengaged from the frame. That tends to avoid easy and/or accidental opening by a child.
The latch is biased into the keep, most preferably it is biased by a spring. The spring is a helical compression spring.
The latch has means for improving grip thereof defined thereon, most preferably in the form of a lug.
Preferably, the latch is on the gate part and the keep is on the frame. In that way, regardless of latch position, the latch can be actuated and the gate part opened with just one hand.
Preferably, the latch is protected by a casing, preferably the casing defines an opening through which the latch is actuable, and most preferably the opening is uppermost so as to make access difficult for small children and facilitate easy opening for adults.
Preferably, the casing has one or more abutment surfaces acting so as to limit movement of the latch under the biasing means in one axial direction only.
Preferably, the casing provides an abutment surface for the biasing means.
The engaging means comprises a formation on one of the gate or frame engagable with part of the other of the gate or frame such that movement of the gate relative to the frame disengages the engaging means.
Preferably, the movement of the gate relative to the frame to disengage the engaging means is movement in a non-opening direction of the gate.
The engaging means comprises a channel member which engages around part of the gate or frame. The channel member is arranged on the gate so as to engage the frame.
In one embodiment of the invention the frame is located in the opening by means of pads retained on screw threaded shanks whereby the pads can be screwed outwardly in opposite directions against opposing wall surfaces so that the frame is retained by frictional contact. In such a case, the frame is arranged to bend inwardly when the pads are screwed outwardly against the respective wall surfaces.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of cups are provided for attachment to the respective wall surface such that the recesses of the cups face inwardly. The cups may be fixed to the wall with fasteners such as screws of adhesive pads. In such a case, the pads are screwed outwardly until they engage the cup recesses.
An indicator is provided to show when the pads have been screwed out sufficiently.
Preferably, the indicator comprises a first part movable with the frame and a second part on the gate such that the relative position between the first and second parts act as the indicator. The indicator indicates the appropriate amount of movement of the frame relative to the gate. Most preferably, the indicator comprises the latch and casing whereby the latch carries a mark and the casing carries a reference mark whereby movement of the fame relative to the gate causes the latch to move relative to the casing, the appropriate position of the frame being indicated by alignment of the latch mark and the casing mark.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a safety gate comprising a frame having a first arm and a second arm Joined by a body, and a gate part pivotally mounted on the first arm, the frame being arranged to span the space between two surfaces, each arm being arranged to lie adjacent a respective surface the gate having an indicator thereon, the gate having adjustable securing means thereon whereby, as the adjustable securing means is applied the distance between at least one arm and/or each respective wall is varied, thereby varying the distance between the two arms themselves, and consequently varying the distance between the gate and the second arm, the indicator indicating the correct position of the securing means.
In that way rather than attempting to measure or look at the space between the gate part and the frame a person can simply look at the indicator which will tell them whether further adjustment is necessary to achieve an optimum space between the gate part and the frame.
The indicator is in the form of a measurement scale which a user can read from to select an appropriate distance, but preferably the indicator comprises a mark which corresponds to the space between the gate part and the frame, most preferably the indicator comprises second and third indicia sandwiching the mark, one indicia indicating that tightening is required, another indicia indicating tat loosening is required and the mark indicating that distance between parts is optimal.
A latch may be provided for latching the gate part shut on the frame. The latch may be housed in a casing. Preferably, the indicator is on the latch.
Preferably, the indicator is in the form of a strip having the indicia thereon. Most preferably the indicator is a sticker on the latch. The indicator is preferably viewed through an opening in the casing.